


【盾冬】小奶狗撩汉记（番外·下）

by FrankCEF



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankCEF/pseuds/FrankCEF





	【盾冬】小奶狗撩汉记（番外·下）

   Bucky从Steve身上爬下来，跪在Steve的腿间。他并没有着急脱去Steve的居家裤，而是隔着两层布料缓缓地揉弄Steve胯间的肿胀。这可急坏了本来就已经饥渴难耐的Steve同学，他急不可耐地顶了顶胯，试图制造出更多的摩擦以排解积蓄已久的欲望。

    Bucky很快便发现了Steve的小动作：“怎么啦？忍不住啦？” 他明知故问。其实看着Steve这难耐的而渴求的模样，Bucky自己也慢慢硬了起来，但是他知道他需要先帮他这个现在已经忍无可忍的小老公解决一下燃眉之急。

    “嗯……Bucky……Bucky哥哥……帮帮我……” Steve又露出了他那个招牌式的狗狗眼。

    “好啦好啦！不逗你啦！” Bucky双手勾起Steve的裤腰，把他的居家裤连着里面的内裤一起脱了下来，“看你猴急的样子！” 

    “嘿嘿嘿，我……我忍不……啊……” 还没等Steve把“住”字说出来，Bucky便把Steve的龟头含入口中，惹得Steve发出一阵呻吟。

    经过这么多年的经验积累，Bucky当然知道自家小老公的敏感点在哪，他用手稳住Steve的柱身，伸出舌头，用舌尖绕着圈舔舐Steve此时  
“肿”得通红的蘑菇头。

    Steve觉得自己的灵魂都要被他的Bucky哥哥吸走了。

    看着Steve那爽到就好像骨头都被抽走的样子，Bucky知道自己再这么多舔几下Steve就要被他舔射了，为了维护他家小老公的自尊，Bucky决定换一种更为温和的刺激方式。他用手轻轻把Steve的阴茎抵在他的小腹上，低下头轻轻舔舐Steve的双球。

    但是Steve显然对此并不满意，他轻轻推了推Bucky，按住自己上翘的欲望，暗示性十足地将它对准了Bucky红润的嘴唇，然后可怜巴巴地看着Bucky。

    Bucky被自家小老公装可怜的举动逗笑了，他当然知道Steve是什么意思。

    Bucky笑着握住Steve的勃起，“你不怕就这么被我吸射了？” 

    “我……我有点想……想射了……嗯……” Steve红着脸有些害羞地答道。

    不知道是为什么，不管Steve跟他做过多少次，Steve每次在性爱中的表现都让Bucky觉得Steve是个头回破处的小处男。

    Bucky慢慢含住Steve的龟头，用手固定住Steve肿胀的茎身，吞吐着Steve肉棒的前端。

    “Bucky……呃……啊……我要射了……要射了……” Steve轻轻推了推Bucky的脑袋示意他往后撤。

    Bucky当然知道他的小老公要射了，就算Steve不说他也能感受到。当然他并不准备撤出来，因为他也知道Steve有多喜欢射在他嘴里。他张开嘴，将舌头抵在Steve龟头的下缘，加快了手速，“Stevie……快射进来老公……我想要你Stevie……”

    Steve哪受得了这种刺激，在Bucky的“鼓动”下，Steve压抑着自己的呻吟射进了Bucky嘴里。

    Steve射得又多又浓，Bucky费了好半天劲才把它们吞进肚子里，“Stevie你个小混蛋！怎么射这么多！你是想呛死你Bucky哥哥嘛！啊？”

    “Bucky哥哥……对……对不起……” Steve红着脸喘着气有些不好意思地对Bucky说，“我……我不是故意的……”

    “好啦好啦，Bucky哥哥逗你玩呢！一会我们的Stevie小朋友好好表现就好啦！”

    “Yes, sir！” Steve调皮地冲Bucky敬了个礼。

    等Steve缓过劲来，他温柔地抱起跪在地毯上的Bucky往沙发上轻轻一放，伸手就准备把Bucky的紧身裤脱下来，但Bucky却用手按住了Steve准备“为非作歹”的双手。

    “Bucky哥哥？” Steve抬起头有些不解地看着Bucky。

    “臭小子！你自己想办法！” Bucky得意地看着他的皱着眉头满脸问号的新晋小老公。

    Steve只得郁闷地分开Bucky的双腿寻找“突破口”。突然他摸到了布料接缝处有个黑色的小拉链。

    Bucky不出所料地看到自家小老公的眼神都变了。

    Steve下意识地咽了一下口水，他就像拆自己最心爱的礼物一般小心翼翼地拉开拉链，Bucky紧实的臀瓣就这样慢慢出现在Steve眼前，在黑色紧身裤内显得格外的诱人。

    “怎么样？喜欢嘛？” Bucky捏了捏Steve的鼻子，“我出差逛街的时候看到的，就猜到我的小老公肯定会喜欢！” Bucky得意地看到Steve的性器再次在他的跨间充血挺立。

    Steve并没有说话，而是用实际行动回答了Bucky的提问。

    他俯下身去，用双手分开Bucky的臀瓣，先是温柔地用双唇覆上Bucky的蜜穴，然后伸出舌头舔舐Bucky的粉嫩。

    “喂！混小子！差不多可以啦！你是想把你Bucky哥哥舔射嘛？快进来吧！” Bucky推了推在他跨间“辛勤耕耘”了好半天的金色脑袋。

    “我怕Bucky哥哥没准备好会疼呢！” Steve抬起头满脸眨巴着他的大眼睛真诚地看着Bucky。

    “小傻瓜！我刚刚换衣服的时候已经准备好啦！不然你以为你Bucky哥哥换个衣服为什么要花这么长时间呢？” Bucky一边笑着揉了揉Steve的头毛，一边感慨于他的小Steve是真的长大了，不管什么时候都知道要顾及他的感受，再也不是那个一硬就火急火燎地想进入他的小毛头了。

   “那……那我们回房间好不好？” 

   “好啊！那你抱我回去！” Bucky笑嘻嘻地冲Steve张开双臂。

    本以为Steve会把他抱到床上，结果还没走到床前Steve便把他放下了。

    “Bucky哥哥你转过去好不好，我想对着镜子操你！” Steve红着脸对Bucky说。

    “哦！所以你想回卧室操我？因为客厅没镜子？” 

    被Bucky看穿了小心思的Steve不好意思地点了点头。

    Bucky轻轻吻了一下Steve的嘴唇，便转过身去。

    “Bucky哥哥，我……我进来了啊……” Steve握住自己的硬物慢慢挺入那个让他肖想已久的秘境。

    虽然前期已经做好了充分的润滑，但是Steve的大家伙还是让Bucky有些吃不消，他紧闭双眼，忍不住从喉间泄出一声略带痛苦的呻吟。

    “很痛嘛？” Steve关切地问道。

    “没……啊……没事……你这个混小子……我怎么觉得你又变大了……啊……不能再长了好不好……Bucky哥哥吃不消了……”

    “好……不长了不长了……” 感觉到Bucky的后穴慢慢放松下来，Steve挺动腰肢开始抽送。

    凭借着对Bucky身体的了解程度，Steve很快找到了那个让Bucky欲仙欲死的点。

    “Steve……老公……真棒……嗯……就是这……操我……啊……快……” 被欲望完全掌控的Bucky语无伦次地说道。

    “Bucky哥哥……你好紧……好热啊……” Steve依言加快了速度。

    “Stevie，你是不是想射了？”

    “嗯……有一点……Bucky哥哥怎么知道的？”

    “因为我感觉你又涨大了一圈。” Bucky回头吻了吻他新晋小老公的红唇。

    “没事……你想射就射吧……”

    “我想过一会……让Bucky哥哥先射……” Steve放慢了抽插的速度，试图让自己先冷静下来。他一边吻着Bucky一边打开Bucky紧身裤的门襟，释放出Bucky的欲望，轻轻撸动起来。

    Steve渐渐感觉到手中肉棒的硬度不断增加，他知道Bucky要射了，于是便贴心地加快了手速。

    “Stevie……我要射了……嗯嗯……快一点……呃……啊……”

    随着后穴的不断紧缩，Bucky呻吟着将精液全部射在了面前的镜子上。

    虽然此时Steve也非常想射了，但是他还是先停止了抽插，一只手环住Bucky，一只手轻轻柔柔地撸动Bucky射精过后逐渐软下来的性器，让他慢慢享受高潮余韵。

    “Steve？你是不是还没射？” 缓过神来的Bucky这才意识到Steve还硬在那呢，他知道他贴心的小老公在等自己的不应期过去，他也知道此时此刻Steve忍得有多辛苦。“没事，你射吧，我想让你射进来！射在我里面！射给我吧Stevie！”

    本来就已经箭在弦上的Steve哪里禁得住Bucky这么挑逗，他抽送了一会便射在了Bucky紧致火热的穴道里。

    射完之后，也不顾浑身的黏腻，Steve拽着Bucky一起瘫倒在床上，“新婚快乐，Bucky哥哥！”

    “新婚快乐，Stevie！”

    END


End file.
